A quoi bon?
by Lululadivine
Summary: OS sur un passage de la vie de Gabriel Evan James alias Harry James Potter. Voir mon autre fic 'mon autre monde'.


voila comme promit un petit OS...

**Warning**!! Auto-mutilation.

Cela se passe avant ma fic, c'est un passage de la vie de Gaby...

Enjoy! ... Enfin, si je peux dire...

-Tu devrais faire un effort...Tenta-t-il encore une fois d'une voix calme.

-Non... Je n'ai pas faim. Répondit l'autre d'une voix horriblement lasse.

-Ca te ferait du bien... Renchérit le plus agé dans un ultime essai.

-Je n'ai pas FAIM!! Répondit l'autre plus vivement.

-Tu...

-Laisses-moi... Souffla le plus jeune en fermant ses yeux douloureusement.

-Je ne...

-LAISSES-MOI!! Cria-t-il plus fort en renversant le plateau que son oncle avait posé sur le lit d'une blancheur immaculée.

Le plateau s'écrasa sur le sol, salissant le sol impeccable et le bruit fracassant fendit le silence mortuaire. Le potage s'étendit sur le sol en un large marre vermillone et une autre image se superposa dans l'esprit du jeune patient... Un haut le coeur lui tirailla les entrailles alors qu'il intime encore une fois à l'autre de partir...

L'homme souffla de lassitude, de désespoir, de colère contre cette injustice, de peine qu'il ait à endurer cela mais malgré tout, il se lève lentement et nettoie le sol d'une geste rapide de sa baguette. Il passe sa main dans les cheveux corbeau de son neveu, legeste suffit, pas besoin de mot. Le garçon sait qu'il sera toujours pour lui comme lui-même sait que la douleur qu'il doit épprouver est atroce. Il le sait mais, heureusement, il ne peut que se l'imaginer. Il sortit avec hésitation, regardant plusieurs fois par-dessus son épaule, réticent à l'idée de le laisser seule...Mais il finit par fermer la porte, laissant le garçon seule avec ses idées noires, avec sa douleur.

Harry ne regarda même pas son oncle sortir de l'infirmerie. A quoi bon? A quoi bon continuer de respirer, de vivre? Continuer de souffrir? A quoi bon se battre si ce n'est pas vous savourer la victoire dans ses bras? Ou trouvera-t-il donc le courage de continuer si ce n'est dans ses baisers? Où trouvera-t-il la puissance nécessaire à sa volonté si ce n'est sous ses caresses? Comment pourra-t-il redresser l'échine et repousser l'obscurité grandissante sans pouvoir plonger de temps en temps dans l'ocean de ses yeux? Sans sentir sa peau si douce sous ses doigts? Ses lèvres si tendre contre les siennes? Ses mains si délicates, son odeur si particulière, son rire cristallin, ses cheveux de feu, son tempérament épicé, son sourire angélique, son rire si contagieux, l'intensité de ses regards, la puissance de ses mots, la force de ses convictions,...Sans tout ça. A quoi bon?

Chancelant, il se redressa pour s'assoeir sur le côté de son lit. La semaine qui venait de s'écouler lui avait sembler fade, sans aucune saveur, sans aucune couleur, sans aucune odeur, sans rien. Insipide. La moindre touche de couleur rouge, lui rappelait la marre de sang qui entourait Ginny quand ils l'ont trouvé. Il soupira. Merlin, pourquoi continue-tu à me détester?

Il s'approcha, en claudiquant, de la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait, lentement, répandant sur le lac une lueur rougeâtre abominable pour ses yeux. Autant les fermer. Il n'avait même plus le courage, l'envie, la ténacité, ou appelez cela comme vous le voulez, de se rebeller, de crier, de pleurer, de s'époumonner contre cette injustice aussi écoeurante que cruelle. Non. Et de toute façon, a quoi bon se plaindre? La vie se fout pas mal de nos récriminations, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. La vie se fout pas mal des gens qui meurent. Des gens qui vivent. Cela ne servait à rien de pester contre elle...

Ses blessures cicatrisaient mal. La large entaille sur son abdomen était à peine refermée. Et maintenant qu'il venait de bouger, elle se remettait à saigner. A quoi bon? Il passa un peignoir, enlevant le carmin qui se répandait doucement sur sa chemise de sa vue. Mais la douleur était là. Et il se surpris à apprécier. Ho oui. Que c'était bon.

Il se sentait vivre. Ce dont depuis une semaine, il n'était plus trop sure. Il ne voulait pas crier. Et si on le laissait choisir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne, il voulait partir la rejoindre. Mais on ne le laisserait pas faire. On l'en empêcherait. Parce qu'on l'aimait. Oui peut-être. Mais surtout parce qu'il avait un mage à détruire. Parce qu'il était le seule espoir. Parce qu'il avait un destin à accomplir. Même la mort, lui était refusée. C'était pourtant le droit le plus élémentaire non? Mettre fin à ses jours était pourtant un choix personnel, non?

Non, on ne laisserait pas faire. Qu'importe. Il voulait se sentir en vie. Il voulait retrouver la sensation pour queluqe minutes qu'il avait quand Ginny était encore là. Il voulait... Tant. Dans une sorte de torpeur, il se saisait d'un bistouris que Pompom avait laissé traîné là... A la bonne heure!

Doucement, en prenant son temps, en savourant chaque miette de douleur comme du bon pain, il fit pénéter la lame dans son vant-bras de quelque millimètre, juste assez pour entailler la peau... Le sang se mit à couler, doucement, perles vermillone après perles vermillones. Ce sang-là ne lui donnait pas la naussée. Bien. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer son festin de sensation, pour se délecter magistralement des frissons qui parcourait fébrilement sa colonne vertébrale, signe de son instinct de conservation. Un sourire blasphématoire naquit sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes quand la chaleur l'envahi, étouffante mais vivace. Enfin la douleur apparut, éclatante et savoureuse. Délivrance. Et pour un instant, il se sentit revivre. Un seul instant. Trop court. Il en voulait plus. Ho oui. Plus. Beaucoup plus. S'il-vous-plaît...

Machinalement, il retira la lame de son bras, la déplaça de quelque millimiètres sur la droite et recommença l'opération avec déléctation. Et encore, et encore, et encore...

Les larmes lui étaient montées aus joues, exprimant sa douleur physique et morale. Des larmes silencieuses, mutines qui étaient là malgré lui. Des larmes douloureuses.

On frappa à la porte. Sûrement Remus. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner le bistouris. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir à nouveau. Il se sentait tellement vivant. Tellement bien. Remus frappa de nouveau. Il ne bougea pas. A quoi bon?

La porte s'ouvrit doucement...

-Harry? Je peux entrer? Demanda la voix inquiète de son oncle. Harr... Mais? HARRY!

L'homme plongea sur son neveu, lui ôta l'objet des mains et le lança loin dans la pièce. Il regarda ensuite Harry qui avait protester faiblement. Il avait les yeus presque fermer mais il pouvait voir les emeraudes briller d'incompréhension. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi souffrait-il tant? Pourquoi tout lui était ravi? Remus soupira en bandant délicatements les avants-bras en lambeau de son neveu... Avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Sans un mots. Sans une parole. Il le prit par les épaules et le berça délicatement.

-Ca va aller, Harry... Ca va aller...

Harry n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais au moins, l'illusion était là. S'il ne pouvait mourir ni vivre par procuration. Et bien... Il se bercerait d'illusion. Alors, oui, ça ira mieux... Ca ira sûrement mieux demain...


End file.
